They Never Understood
by harrykatnisspercy98
Summary: The week after the famous Percy Jackson arrives at camp, in comes 16-year-old Kari Roberts. At first she is completely unnoticed by the other campers, until she is claimed by her new mother, but will she be pleased with her new family?
1. Chapter 1

I have come to this final conclusion:

My life is about as good as some rotting thing in the flaming pits of hell.

* * *

Let me introduce myself! My name is Kari Roberts, and I am the sole definition of a freak show.

Don't worry; I'm not some emo kid, though you might think it by looking at me. Currently my hair is bright orange, but if you had caught me last week you would have found it purple. Just to top all of that off, I'm now stood in a queue waiting to buy some red hair-dye. In the past my hair has been every colour from blonde to blue to pink, with dip dyes and ombres in between.

Now, to explain the hair thing. Before I gave up on families, my dad told me that I looked just like my mother. The woman that had abandoned us with an older sister dying from cancer and a pile of debt. When my sister Ariella died two years ago, I up and left my father. He was a thorn in my side, and it was obvious that he would have preferred me and Ariella to switch places. Anyway, my mom was an idiot, and I hated her. This meant that I didn't want to look anything like her, or have anything to do with her. Henceforth, I changed my hair as often as I could.

I bought my hair dye and left the shop, making my way back to the dingy hotel that I had been staying in. I managed to just about afford it by working two jobs and faking my age. The guys here thought I was 19, when my actual age was 16. My long legs and curves helped me there. As I entered the hotel the pervert doorman winked at me, and I held in the temptation to shoot him a one-finger salute; it would cause me more trouble than it was worth.

I think this was when my day, and life, started to go downhill.

"Evening, Miss Roberts, letter came for you today." He said, and handed me a sealed envelope. As I went to take it, his hand clasped my wrist. He smiled, "have a nice night, _miss._"

Weird, huh? I got this sort of paedophilic behaviour on a day-to-day basis. I pulled my hand out of his grasp, and took off up the stairs to get ready for work. My tiny hotel room stank, and I mean _stank. _It smelled as though the loch-ness monster had taken a dump under the covers. I was going to have to speak to the manager about the guy downstairs. I was sure he was smoking something completely out of whack. Spraying some floral thing around the room, I delved into the dinky wardrobe to find my work clothes. My night shift was at a bar in Queens, about an hour and a half from where I lived in Lower Manhattan. The men were jerks and the women were skanks, how joyful.

* * *

I'm not going to go into my time at work, it was incredibly boring. I was sat on the subway on my way home when things started to get weird. First of all, the guy sat opposite to me stared at me, like, nonstop. I'm pretty sure he didn't blink once. Second, the subway stopped dead just before I was due to get out. Third, I was pretty much alone, besides that creep opposite me and some guy sleeping halfway down the carriage.

Just as the carriage stopped, the lights flickered out, and the guy opposite me stood up, shrugging off his trench coat. His eyes glinted silver in the dim light. I sat very still, not wanting to have anything to do with the creep. He started towards me, and as he did his nose elongated, and claws stretched out from his fingers.

"Kari Roberts, child of the moon. I am Lycaon." He growled; fur sprouting out all over his face and body. I started to move down the aisle, buying time. My ADHD brain didn't seem to register the panic and confusion that should have been racing around my mind, much less why this guy was a wolf or how he knew my name. Instead I was calm and collected, analysing my situation. If I could get off the carriage, I could probably escape, but I didn't know how fast this guy could run.

"Hello, Lycaon. What are you doing here?" I tried to buy some more time, you know, chatting with the werewolf. A hint of confusion flickered on his dog-like face, but it was quickly gone.

"Lord Zeus sent me. If I can kill the child of the moon I can get my sons back, and be a man again."

"Sorry, mate, but I'm no 'child of the moon', I'm Kari. Nice to meet you." I extended my arm, and he lashed out, leaving three long gashes on my forearm. "Okay, you don't shake hands. That's cool."

Lycaon leapt forward, and I had nothing to stop him with. All that I could think of is that he _really _smelled bad, and that I really didn't want him to kill me. All of a sudden he jumped up, looking embarrassed.

"I am sorry, Kari Roberts. I will not kill you." And with that, he jumped out of the carriage, and ran back down the tracks. I sat down in the nearest seat in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened to me?" My eyes drifted down towards the guy sat at the end of the carriage. He had managed to sleep through that whole fiasco, but he was now beginning to wake up, and make his way towards me. I immediately crouched into a defensive position, waiting for another attack.

"Are you okay?" He said, holding his hands out in surrender. He slowly sat down next to me. He looked around twenty, with warm hazel eyes and curly brown hair. He wore baggy clothing, and held crutches on either side of him. "My name is Ash Creek, and you're Kari Roberts."

"Great. Another complete stranger knows my name." He looked slightly embarrassed, hanging his head a little.

"I guess I have some explaining to do. First of all, this." With that, he pulled off his shoes, revealing cloven hooves. Cloven freaking hooves. I started to freak out, my breathing quickened and I was becoming lightheaded. Ash looked momentarily scared. "Calm down, you're starting to hyperventilate!"

"Of course I'm freaking hyperventilating! You have _hooves. _What are you? Some kind of donkey hybrid?"

"Donkey! I'm half goat! Donkey!" Ash got angry, but calmed down quickly, looking at me sympathetically. "I'm a satyr, you know, from the Greek mythology? And _that _was Lycaon. He comes from the Greeks too. He was turned to a wolf after he fed Zeus children. His sons were all killed, so that's what he was talking about." I didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. Ash was obviously some crazy mutant man who had escaped from some institute. Again, I started to move away.

"Don't go! I need to take you to camp!"

"Yep, you're definitely crazy. Please just go away." Despite my thinking he was crazy, a small part of my mind was beginning to believe him. As far as I knew there was no such thing as a goat hybrid, and the look in Ash's eyes made me consider believing what he was saying.

"Wait. You have to come, Kari. You could be in danger if you don't. See how the train has stopped? Something, or rather someone is coming, and when they get here it won't be pretty, unless we get out of here!" A loud crash came from the tunnel behind us, and a frustrated howl. "Lycaon just realised you used your mind to control him, and you won't be able to escape him this time! Come on!" He extended his arm, and this time I took it.

We ran down the length of the train, and out of the emergency exit closest to the front. We carried on running until we came to a station, where we climbed onto the platform.

"Well? What now?" I asked, and Ash pointed to the exit.

"Now we go to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**So guys! What do you think so far? This isn't a fem!Percy story, the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter, also perhaps who Kari's mother is? (I think it's kind of obvious that she's a demigod). Anyway, the next chapter will be uploaded within the next few days! Please review, and tell me what you think! I'm sorry if the grammar isn't brilliant, I am British and I'm trying to write from an American point of view! **

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Kari and Ash. All of the other characters belong to Uncle Rick! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Soo Sorry this took so long, I've being doing Camp NaNoWriMo, which pretty much has you busy 24/7! Anyway, in this chapter Kari arrives at camp and meets some friends, or maybe not? Review if you think you know who her mother is! In other news, I've started a poll on my page, about who you think Kari should end up with! Please participate in it, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would not be writing this disclaimer, so I guess I'm not Rick...**

* * *

Ash and I took a cab from Lower Manhattan to the Long Island Sound. The cabbie was _not _pleased that we asked him to take us so far. He charged us way over standard fare, so we didn't tip. He seemed really confused when he dropped us off in the middle of nowhere, but drove off nonetheless. We had to walk a little bit to reach this mysterious camp, and this was when Ash told me all about who I really was. I was doubtful at first, but Ash opened my eyes up to a brand-new world.

The world of the Gods.

So, I'm a demigod. Half human, half _GOD. _Not God, as in the good lord or anything, no. I was the daughter of some Greek goddess. I didn't have a clue which one. Ash was, as he said, a satyr. Satyrs were half human half goat, and were the 'minions' of Dionysus (my choice of words, not Ash's). The Greek gods all existed, and were living merrily up on Olympus. To top it all off, I was on my way Camp Half-Blood, to be trained alongside other demigods. I am supposed to become a hero, and kill monsters. I _was _supposed to kill Lycaon, but I somehow managed to fend him off using my mind. Neither Ash nor I knew how I managed to do it, but Ash assumed it had something to do with my parentage.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" When Ash walked me into camp, we were greeted by, wait for it, no one. The camp itself was a huge, open space with teenagers milling around. From where I was standing I could see an Archery range, a volleyball court and a large armoury with smoke pouring out of its many chimneys. No one really seemed to notice us, but I did catch one or two odd glances. Most of the campers were wandering around with worried looks on their faces. I was about to ask Ash about it when he directed me towards a large house painted sky blue.

"That, Kari, is the Big House. Inside you will find Chiron and most likely Mr. D. Just tell them your name and that you are a new camper, and they'll take it from there." Ash said, and I looked to him in confusion.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I have to attend a meeting with the, um, satyr council. I'm really sorry, but it's important. See you later, Kari." He took off towards the dense woods to my left, and I headed over to the Big House. It was a, well, big house. With three stories in all, it towered over me as I looked up towards the attic. A curtain twitched, catching my attention, but I was soon distracted by a man coming out of the white-trimmed driftwood door. Here's the catch, though, the guy was _half-horse. _

"Hi, erm, Ash Creek told me to come here, I'm Kari Roberts. I'm supposed to find Chiron, or Mr. D?" I said, feeling a little bit scared of the horse-guy, or maybe centaur? Despite my worries, the guy smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Kari. I am Chiron. Are you a new camper?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You'd better come inside, then." I followed Chiron into the Big House, in which sat a pudgy man topping back a can of diet coke. I assumed this was Mr. D, seeing as there seemed to be no one else in the house, except for that mysterious curtain twitch. "We weren't expecting any new campers, what with Percy's arrival. Hm, how strange.

"I can leave, if you want." I suggested; I still wasn't feeling 100 percent certain about this camp, and I wasn't happy that Ash had left me so suddenly.

"Nonsense, we are always open to new demigods. Now, let's see, have you been claimed yet?"

"Claimed?"

"Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Oh! No. I know it's my mom, 'cause my dad certainly isn't godly. Why does it matter?"

"We need to find out which cabin you will be staying in. Seeing as you haven't been claimed, you'll be staying with the Hermes cabin."

"Hermes, god of travellers, merchants, thieves. Why him?"

"Hermes is open to hosting unclaimed demigods. Now, let me introduce you to Mr. D, our camp director." Chiron directed me back towards the pudgy man, confirming my suspicions that he was Mr. D. He was wearing an ugly Hawaiian shirt, had dark brown hair and surprisingly purple eyes. At first I thought they were just really deep blue, but at a second glance I realised what a shocking shade of violet they were. Weird. All in all, the guy looked like a bit of a creep. "Mr. D, this is Kari Roberts, a new camper."

"Well, she didn't pick a very good time to arrive, now, did she?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I already disliked this man. Before I had time to retort, Chiron spoke up.

"Kari couldn't plan when she arrived, and it isn't her fault that Percy just left."

"Who's Percy?" That was the second time he had been mentioned, and I was intrigued.

"Percy Jackson is a camper, a son of Poseidon. He left just yesterday with his two companions, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. They left for a very serious quest, which is why the whole camp is a little unsettled at the moment. Now, follow me and we'll get you on a tour around camp."

I followed Chiron outside, and over to a mismatched selection of cabins. There was twelve of them, arranged in a u-shape, around a blazing campfire. In the middle of the cabins there were two grand cabins, almost like a his'n'hers. One was gleaming white, with huge marble pillars outside. The other was similar, but daintier. Outside it was garlanded with flowers and pomegranates. I noticed some of the other cabins, including one which looked like a tiny factory, with smoke spilling out of its brick chimneys, similar to the forge I had seen earlier. Also there was one which looked as though it was made of solid gold, and another that had a room seemingly made out of grass. The only thing that all of the cabins had in common was that each was inscripted with a number.

"There is one cabin for each god or goddess."Chiron said as we stopped outside of Cabin 10, which was like a replica of a Barbie house. There was pink, everywhere. Pink painted walls, with a white trim, pink columns, pink roof, and an opening pink door. A dark-haired girl stepped out of the cabin, and jumped slightly as she noticed us. She looked around my age, if not a little younger.

"Hi, Chiron. Is this a new Aphrodite camper?" She asked, her kind blue eyes turned towards me, and they suddenly turned evil. "I hope so, I've been looking for someone new to experiment on!"

"Silena, dear, don't scare her away. This is Kari Roberts, and yes she is new, though she is not determined just yet. I was coming over to ask if you would give her the tour. Kari, this is Silena Beauregard."

"Sure thing! I hope you're Aphrodite, though with those eyes you're more likely to be Athena." She said, motioning towards my silvery-grey eyes. I hated my eyes, they were stupid, so I often wore coloured contacts, though not today. "What is your natural hair colour?"

"Auburn, but I hate having it that colour, hence the dye. What do you mean that I'm likely to be Athena? I'm not a goddess." I was so busy talking

"No, silly! I'm talking about who your new mom or dad is going to be! I was saying, I hope you'll be my sister, but all of the children of Athena have that eye colour, so she's a possibility. Though, none of them have auburn hair. Maybe a minor god or goddess..."

"It's definitely a goddess; I know who my dad is." I said, as she pulled me out of the cabin area, and towards a large arena.

"Sword fighting classes are held here, sometimes cabin challenges too. The Aphrodite cabin doesn't come here very often, but you may be different! Now, over there is the armoury and the forge. I won't take us too close, 'cause, you know, the smoke kills clothes. There is the strawberry fields, and aha! The stables! Aphrodite campers spend a lot of the time here, the horses are so cute!" I tried to take in everything she said, but she was speaking so quickly!

Silena took me through many different parts of camp, including a giant climbing wall, which seemed to spew lava everywhere. Fun. Then there was the Amphitheatre and Mess Hall, where the campers would meet together. The Amphitheatre was used to hold campfires and the occasional whole-camp meeting. The Mess Hall, however, was sort of like a huge, outdoor cafeteria. When I asked her what we were supposed to do when it rained, she just looked at me weirdly.

Finally there was the Archery Range, which looked pretty cool. I saw Chiron teaching a load of other campers, all really arrogant looking tan kids with bright blonde hair. Eurgh, too perfect.

"Hey, Silena? What cabin is that?" I said, pointing to them.

"Oh! That's the Apollo cabin, to boys are pretty cute, huh?"

"Not at all! They're all, perfect_ish_. And they look really arrogant." I looked over to find Silena in deep thought.

"Hm, not many cabins hate the Apollos. Maybe this could help is figure out who your mom is."

"Whatever, I don't really care who she is." Silena gasped, and stepped back a few paces.

"You can't disrespect the gods! Even if they _are _busy, they still keep tabs on us, and your mom probably doesn't want you bad mouthing her."

"She abandoned me and my family! My sister was _dying. _I'm sorry if you find this offending, but I'm not exactly feeling the love for good ol' mom. Now, I'd really appreciate it if you could show me to my cabin, I'm exhausted and I'm seriously getting tired of this hair colour."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please, tell me! Just a little reminder about the poll on my page, about who Kari will end up with.**

**Love you all! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Wow, this chapter took some effort! At times I had to force myself to write. The ideas were all in my head, but none came out! Here's a tip for all you aspiring writers: NEVER LEAVE YOUR WRITING WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackon, or camp, or pretty much anything besides Kari, Ash and Ariella (Kari's sister, but she's only mentioned a few times)**

**Enjoy!**

"Undetermined." Silena said, and almost all the Hermes cabin groaned. Great way of making friends, Kari! Though I really had no idea what Silena meant by 'undetermined', I didn't like being called the term. I shot her a questioning look. "It just means that you haven't been claimed just yet, nothing to worry about hun!" With that, Silena left me alone in the Hermes cabin.

I looked around at the run-down cabin, taking in all the kids. Most were very similar-looking, with blonde hair, blue eyes and upturned noses. I almost mistook some of them for Apollo campers, until I realized that most of these kids had mischievous looks, and they were already eying up the backpack I had brought with me from home (Ash and I had returned to my hotel before venturing to Camp). I shifted uncomfortably, disliking just being stared at. Then a good-looking boy stepped forth.

"Hey, I'm Luke. I'll be your head counsellor, for now anyways. What did you say your name was again?"

"Kari. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Hey, Kari. Pretty name. Here, let me find you somewhere to put that bag down, the others won't loot you if you're with me." Well, that was a little big-headed, but Luke changed my mind when he flashed me a bright grin, and showed me a corner where I could leave my things. Luke was pretty handsome; with piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, like most of his cabin. The only thing that faulted his good looks was a long scar that ran from the corner of his eye down to his mouth.

Luke seemed nice, and so did most of his siblings from my new cabin. However, it all reminded me of having a family and it was a little too uncomfortable for me.

It only took five minutes for me to leave the Hermes cabin's homey atmosphere, and head towards the toilets, hair dye in hand. I took one last look at my orange hair, then got to work changing my look once again.

An hour later I stepped out of one of the showers, feeling pretty refreshed. I carefully dried my hair, then looked in the mirror. A pale girl with bright red hair stared back at me. I was pretty content with how it had turned out, so got to work making myself match my hair, something I did every time I changed. This time I was opting for pale makeup, making myself look whiter than I actually was, deep red lipstick to match the hair, and thick black eyeliner. At the last moment, I stuck on my signature pair of fake Ray-Bans, and left the toilets with my head held high.

If the campers didn't notice me before, they seemed to notice me now. That is, they all seemed to be staring at me, in shock. At first I thought they were staring at my hair, which had me a little confused, but then I realised that everyone was looking at a spot just above my head. I saw Luke running up to me, a conflicted look upon his face. He pointed above my head, silently telling me to look up. Hovering above me was a silvery moon, with a silver deer, the moon reflecting in it's dark eyes. Chiron took a step towards me; I hadn't realised he was there.

"All hail, Kari Roberts, daughter of Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt, Moon and Wilderness."

Wait. _What?_

* * *

Artemis. Goddess of the moon. _Virgin _goddess. _That _was my mom. I couldn't look past that. I was a disgrace to the Olympians, especially my mom. That's what I heard some of the other campers say, anyway. Once they got past the shock of finding out who my mom was, they decided it was too dangerous to like me, and I was shunned. That is, everyone except for Luke, Ash and Silena. Silena decided that it didn't matter who my mother was, seeing as I was nothing like her. Ash was the same as ever, though I did notice that he now seemed a little nervous around me. Luke, however, I had no idea why he was still sticking around me.

This did explain a few things, though.

Like how I had managed to control Lycaon using my mind. Turns out Artemis has power over animals associated with hunting, and Lycaon fell under that category. I was able to stop his attack by delving into his mind, and forcing him to stop. It also explained my unusual looks; apparently my mom had auburn hair and silver eyes, just like me. The only thing that remained unexplained was how and why I existed, and the only person who could answer that was my mom, who hadn't made an appearance.

I couldn't wait to meet her, to yell at her for how messed up she had made my life, how she had basically killed Ariella, even if she wasn't her daughter. How she left my dad, who was probably dead now, too. Goddess or not, my mom was going to get it, bad. I assumed she would come to camp, to sort things out.

"Kari!" A voice startled me, rousing me from my thoughts. I looked up from my spot sitting on a rock by the lake, to find Luke walking towards me. He sat down on the rock next to me, uncomfortably close. "You know, if you keep skipping meals like this, you won't have the energy to kill your mom like you keep saying you will."

I had been at camp for three days now, and I had spent most of the time blowing off my activities and hanging out with Luke. In this time, death threats to my mom were a common occurrence. I had also been skipping my meals, not liking the attention that they brought. Campers usually avoided me like a disease, but at mealtimes they simply stared at me whilst I sat alone at table 8. I mostly relied on Luke to bring me something to eat, which he'd become pretty handy for, but living rough had given me the ability to skip meals with little effect.

"It's better than being stared at like I just grew a second head." I retorted, causing Luke to smirk.

"Whatever. Here, I brought us these." He brought out two small packages. One had some sort of self-heating container filled with melted chocolate, and the other was full of the biggest strawberries I had ever seen. I was suddenly ravenous, and began attacking the strawberries and chocolate, not leaving much for Luke. I stopped when we were down to two strawberries.

"Whoops, didn't realise I was so hungry, sorry."

"That's fine, Lunette." What? Had Luke forgotten my name? What a jerk!

"My name's Kari, not Lunette."

"I know that, I'm not a complete idiot. Lunette is your nickname, it means little moon. It seems suitable, what with you being the 'child of the moon'." That nickname was _not _going to stick. I didn't want anything to do with my mom, being classified as 'the child of the moon' was one of these things.

"That's a stupid nickname, and you know I don't want anything to do with _her. _I hate nicknames, anyway." I actually thought it was kind of cute, but why did everything about me have to be associated with my mom too? Even my middle name, Selene, was a constant reminder of her.

"I guess so, but I still think it's cute, and totally suits you. It doesn't have to have anything to do with her, Kari. It has everything to do with you. The moon is pale, just like you. The moon is reclusive, just like you. The moon is beautiful, just like you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow demigods! I am so so so so so so sorry that this took me so long to write! God! Exams are so awful! Anyway, all of you Kari/Luke shippers are in for a treat!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now that the Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

So far, my camp experience had been pretty awful, except for the moments I spent with my friends. The time I spent with Silena was funny, as she was so caught up in her own little world it made me laugh. She had taught me a lot, though. Like how to ride the pegasi. I had first been trained on Silena's pegasus, Eros, but I was now learning to ride one of the more assertive beasts; Cyrus. He was a large grey stallion with wild red eyes, which were at times extremely unnerving. Cyrus' reaction to Luke was the funniest part, though. The pegasus _hated _him, anytime Luke entered the stable he would be violently kicked at. The time I spent with Ash was pretty interesting. He taught me all about Greek Mythology, and was beginning to teach me Ancient Greek, which was much easier to read and write than English had ever been. I discovered that this was due to my dyslexia; my brain was hardwired to read Ancient Greek, which was what made English so difficult. I didn't really like this, though, as it gave me yet another link to my mother.

The time I spent with Luke made me feel warm. He sat with me in my cabin, which I was redecorating to look less silvery and spooky. We met most days, either in the woods or on my rock by the lake. Nobody ever bothered us, because I was the camp freak. I was beginning to really like Luke, perhaps as more than friends, but I doubted he returned the feelings. Except for him telling me I was beautiful by the lake, he hadn't shown any signs of liking me.

At the moment I was sat in my cabin, arranging and rearranging my things, trying to make the place my own. Silena had helped me out a little, by bringing me bright flowers and a few extra clothes, but cabin eight would never really be my home. It's barren silver walls were unwelcoming and depressing. There was very little furniture, just a few camp beds I assumed were mainly there for when my mom's hunters came to stay. Other than this there was an array weapons hung on one of the walls, mainly consisting of hunting knives and bows, and a large desk which Ash and I brought in so that I could have a little more storage space.

A loud knock came from the door, and a muffled shout. "Kari! Open up!" I rushed over to find Luke standing on the threshold, struggling to carry several hefty buckets of paint. I took a few off him, and set them down on the floor inside.

"Hey Luke, what's all this?" I asked, and he produced two large paint brushes out of his back pocket. It was only then that I realised I was still in my pyjamas, which just happened to be pretty revealing. I looked up at Luke, ready to shove him out the door so I could get changed, and found him smirking, his eyes traveling slowly up and down my body. _Was he checking me out?_

"Pervy much?" I asked, pushing him lightly. Luke's smirk widened, "wait there a minute, just let me get changed."

I closed the door, and hurried to put some clothes on, opting for an old sweater and jeans. I tied my hair back, securing it in with a floral scarf. Finally, I applied a bit of light makeup, and reopened the door to Luke. He was sat on the steps leading up to the cabin door, so I took the opportunity to scare him.

I crept up behind Luke, and jumped on his back, like you would with a piggy-back ride. He jumped at first, but then lifted me up and ran into my cabin, closing the door behind us. We knocked over cans of paint as we stumbled through the room. Luke threw himself down in the armchair, with me still on his back, and pulled me into his lap.

"I wanted to surprise you, so I bought paint for the cabin. I wasn't sure what colour, so I kinda got them all..." I laughed, slightly awkwardly due to the uncomfortable position that we were sat in, what with me still sitting in his lap.

"That doesn't matter," I said "We can still use them all. I want to make the cabin as bright as possible." I gazed around at the barren walls; their eerie silence made me depressed. "Let's get going then."

Luke got up off the chair, pulling me with him. I had no real complaints about his closeness, but it all seemed a little sudden. I mean, I liked Luke. A lot. But how was I supposed to know how he felt about me? The male species, cute as they may be, were excruciatingly confusing. I sighed, and picked up a can of light blue paint, the same colour as Luke's eyes, at the same time Luke picked up a can of bright red paint to match my hair. I smirked, and it seemed that Luke noticed our little coincidence too.

"We're just two peas in a pod now, aren't we?" He said, and pulled out two large paintbrushes from his back pocket.

* * *

Several hours later, we stood back and admired our work. Well, I say admired. It wasn't neat, or good by any standards, but it was ours and I thought it was beautiful. My cabin walls were now a mismatch of colour and words. Every corner now told a story; the first time I met Luke, riding over the lake on Cyrus, learning Ancient Greek with Ash. There were even parts of my life before camp; defeating Lycaon, endless pictures of Ariella, the odd happy memory. My favourite part was the small space of wall above the door, where Luke and I had signed our names. The swirling blue 'Kari' and the bold red 'Luke' fit well together, they made my cabin complete.

"I think we did a pretty good job." I turned to see Luke in the same stance as I was, admiring the space above the door. He held a paintbrush loosely in one hand, and he was in deep concentration. I took advantage of this, and made my way casually around him, picking up my own paintbrush as I went. It still had a good amount of purple paint on it. I walked slowly up behind Luke, and lifted my paintbrush. With one quick flick of my wrist, Luke had a long streak of purple running up the side of his face.

Luke spun around in surprise, and the look of pure shock on his face had me doubled over laughing in seconds. He grinned wildly, and lifted his own brush like the sword I knew he was dangerously skilled with.

"You'll regret that, Lunette." He jerked forward, and left a long gash of yellow on my collarbone. By then I had taken off my sweater and replaced it with a dark green tank top, leaving my collar exposed. I retaliated by grabbing another brush, this on coated with green, and crouching into an offensive stance.

"I don't think I will, you know. I think I will remember that for a long while and laugh, a lot." Luke's mouth spread into a smile, and he walked forward slowly. I held my stance, still not completely trusting him.

* * *

Well, I was certainly right not to trust Luke. We left my cabin a half hour later covered head to toe in paint. It had been all fun and games until I had painted a section of Luke's forehead red and panicked. It had looked _so _much like blood, even if I knew it wasn't. Luke had seen the worry in my eyes and dropped his paintbrush, moving towards me.

"What is it, Kari? Was it something I did?" He'd said, and I smiled awkwardly. _Why did I react like that? _I realized that the idea of seeing Luke bloody scared me much more than seeing any other person like that. _Did I like Luke more than I thought?_

"It's nothing, I just think that maybe it's time we got cleaned off, don't you?" I'd replied, and I think Luke had noticed the uncertainty in my voice, because he'd thrown an arm around my shoulders and led me out of the door. Which brings me to now; Luke and I were heading towards the toilets to shower when a weirdly familiar voice came from behind us.

"Karianna, I was wondering when I would get the chance to meet you." _That voice. _It was a voice I often heard in my nightmares, a voice that had plagued me my whole life. _Who was it? _I turned around, slowly. I expected to find some sort of sinister woman stood before me, but no. There stood a girl, around twelve years old.

"Who the heck are you?"

* * *

**Who do you think it is? I think it's pretty obvious, though it might not be... Anyway, review! Favorite! Follow! **


End file.
